


They're Different

by HaughtPocket00 (HaughtPocket)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheerleader, Comforting, Emotional, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket00
Summary: Because they're different. They know.(aka I took a whack at the cheerleading bit)





	

Nicole slammed the door and stomped to the bedroom, frustrated, upset, muttering under her breath.  
“Stupid … Dammit! Rookie… Stupid ass rookie mistake…”

Discarded was her usual meticulous routine of hanging her stetson and work belt on their hooks, changing into casual clothing, hanging up her uniform or setting it aside for cleaning. All she bothered to do was lock her gun in its safe, and belly flop onto the bed.

Nicole Haught loved being a part of the Black Badge Division. Where she had felt left out of the town secret for so long, she was now a crucial part of keeping Purgatory safe. 

Field mistakes were bound to happen. She knew it, the whole team knew it. Hell, it was practically a rule that they’d happen with this group. It didn’t make it any easier on herself when Nicole screwed up. And she had. And a rev-head got away because of it. It wasn’t just that, she could have forgiven herself for that. But he’d taken a shot at Wynonna and just barely missed.  
Barely.  
No one blamed her, except her own self.

She didn’t hear the front door unlock, open, close, and lock again. She didn’t know Waverly had come home until she heard a knock on their bedroom door. She craned her head without moving her planking body. Waverly leaned against the doorframe, nothing but warmth and understanding in those ever changing, always curious eyes.

“Hey,” was all she offered. Waverly knew better than to patronize her girlfriend with continuous “it wasn’t your fault”s, and “everybody makes mistakes.” She pushed herself off the doorframe and made her way toward the bed, sitting down next to the splayed out officer. She pulled a leg underneath her and rubbed Nicole’s back comfortingly.

“Mmf…” A muffled response came from somewhere under the buried head.

They sat in silence, Waverly rubbing Nicole’s back while thinking of the right words to say. There weren’t really words though. Nicole was hard on herself, too hard. She was just as much a part of the BBD as the rest of the gang, everyone knew it. But for some reason, Waverly saw that Nicole felt she had something to prove. The day’s incidents weren’t going to help that mindset. 

Leaning down, stroking the short auburn locks, Waverly just barely whispered, “I have something for you. Might make you feel better.”

Nicole turned her head, resting her cheek on folded arms. “‘Kay.” Waverly placed a gentle kiss before walking to their closet, retrieving a box, and going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

She peeked her head out to see Nicole’s face buried into the bed once more, so she scurried out, opened a song on her phone, and laid it next to the fiery red hair.

The brown eyes looked up to see a low cut top leaning over the bed.

A cheerleading uniform top.

On Waverly.

She sat up more, eyes never leaving the beautiful, rhythmic soul in front of her. Her heart thrummed in exhilaration, nearly pounded clear out of her ribcage with every dip, every kick. Heat filled the air, and elsewhere, quickly.  
Waverly watched the response she garnered, maybe with more pride than she’d ever felt in her life. It wasn’t some striptease, an erotic ploy to get laid (though she knew that it would have worked).

It was for Nicole. Her heart and soul went into every pump and twist, because it was for Nicole. She rolled her hips, kicked her legs high, because Nicole had a damn shitty day. And if there was anyone who deserved this, it was Nicole.

The tall woman let her legs fall off the bed, she wiped sweaty palms on the polyester pants of her uniform she still wore. She was sweating, a whole lot, and could see that Waverly was too. Holy hell, this was maybe the sexiest thing Waverly had ever done for her. But she couldn’t help but feel emotional about it, along with all the heat and lust and desire.

Because Waverly knew. She knew how to reach her when words just wouldn’t do it. Because she remembered that Nicole’s favorite “guilty pleasure” movie was Bring It On.

The music stopped.  
Waverly finished her dance.  
Nicole just … sat.

Unable to stop it, a tear rolled down her cheek from fully blown eyes. Waverly stepped into her space, cradled her cradled her face in her hands, ran her thumb over the tiny scar under her eye. Nicole lifted her hands, long delicate fingers ran along the smoothest tan legs she’d ever felt, the only legs she’d feel from then on and she knew it. Waverly pressed a kiss to her forehead, her temples, her cheeks, and finally, their lips met in full surrender.

Waverly seemed to know every spot, every sensitive location. It hadn’t taken long, either. Nicole may have been the one with more experience under her belt, but Waverly was a very, very fast learner. And nothing, no one, made her more eager to learn than Nicole.

Nicole grazed fingers, then lips, over an abdomen.  
She stopped, pulled back a little. Waverly brought her head back from the clouds, looked down.  
“Freckle…” Nicole whispered, not sure how she’d missed it in all these months. She met Waverly’s gaze.

 _How is she so damn beautiful…_  
Sometimes they’d have the same thought at the exact same time, unbeknownst to each other.

The floor soon became a scattered mess of clothes, as it often did. Auburn hair fell into Waverly’s face as she lay under Nicole, she tucked some short locks behind ears, lips met her wrist as she did.

Bodies sweat as they rolled up and down, rocked back and forth like steady waves in their own ocean of sheets, pillows, limbs. Fingers traveled and explored and worked away while eyes carefully gauged reactions, lips gently coaxed out response, whispered sweet words, tasted delicate skin. Noses buried in necks out of pure inability to handle the extremity of bliss those fingers brought forth, they inhaled the scents that belonged so inherently to the other. And after what seemed like years and seconds all at once, those bodies collapsed out of sheer exhaustion, depleted from all the pleasure and joy and crying out.

They’d had sex, with other people, obviously. But they knew there was something different about them each and every time their bodies met. The experience of simply the other was something like a miracle. Akin to heaven. Nothing would ever bring them this feeling they brought each other, and they knew it, and that somehow made the feeling even stronger. 

Because they knew.  
They were different.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how all ya'll other writers feel about this cheerleading thing, but for me, it was daunting. It's SO anticipated, SO wanted.  
> So, here is my deal. I do emotions. I do angst. I do sad. I don't do porn/smut, or even sex just for the sake of sex. These are very intricate, 3-dimensional characters. No, it might not be your typical "striptease" cheerleading scene. But I didn't want it to be.
> 
> Your thoughts/comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> (oh, also, is T rating okay/correct?)


End file.
